A Chance Encouter
by MaisieW
Summary: [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic] C'est une agréable journée et Mycroft quitte son bureau. Lors une promenade à Regent's Park, il rencontre par hasard Molly et Rosie. Les choses pourraient ne plus jamais être pareilles. OS


**Traduction Mollcroft.**

 **Cette histoire est une TRADUCTION de « A Chance Encounter » écrite par Wetislandinthenorthatlantic. Vous pouvez retrouver la fiction originale ici :** **https* */works/*11762448 (enlevez les * pour avoir le lien).  
**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Tout le mérite de ce travail revient à Wetislandinthenorthatlantic.**

 **##################**

La fin de cette journée d'été n'était ni trop chaude ni trop fraiche. Aux dire de tous, le soleil allait briller toute la journée et juste assez pour mettre la capitale de bonne humeur.

Parcourant sa boite de réception et ne trouvant aucune réponse à tous les mails qu'il avait envoyé plus tôt, il apparut à Mycroft que, ce Mercredi en particulier, il était très probablement la seule personne dans tout Whitehall qui s'était donnée la peine de se présenter au travail.

Avec un profond soupir de défaite, il repoussa la chaise et quitta son bureau, passant devant le bureau vide d'Anthea en sortant.

 **######**

Grâce aux récentes pluies, le jardin des roses à Regent's Park était particulièrement éblouissant cette année. La démarche normalement déterminée de Mycroft avait ralenti pour prendre le rythme d'une promenade, mains dans les poches, faisant lentement son chemin à travers les fleurs pleines de vie, prenant le temps de lire les noms.

Alors que le chemin bifurquait, le regard de Mycroft se porta sur la zone herbeuse au bord de l'étang. Une nanoseconde avant qu'il ne soit sur le point de cataloguer la masse humaine comme simplement « des gens » son attention se porta sur une femme assise sur un banc avec devant elle une petite fille aux cheveux blonds assise dans une poussette.

La femme tendit au bébé de petits morceaux de sandwich que la petite fille mettait joyeusement dans sa bouche. Trois bouchées, puis un gobelet fut donné. La femme pointa les canards et la petite fille gloussa, fit un geste pour imiter les actions de la femme avant de retourner son attention sur la bouchée de nourriture suivante, cette fois un morceau de pomme, qu'on lui tendit.

Mycroft se demanda pourquoi son attention avait été attiré par ces deux-là. Rien de remarquable à leur sujet, pourtant son attention restait sur elles. La femme se pencha pour récupérer quelque chose sous la poussette ce qui fit pivoter son visage vers Mycroft alors qu'elle contorsionnait son corps dans l'action.

Bien sûr. Molly et Rosie.

Une expression de reconnaissance s'installa sur son visage alors que Molly, tenant maintenant un paquet de lingettes, faisait signe à Mycroft. Il réduit rapidement la distance entre eux.

\- Bonjour Mycroft. Belle journée, non ? Viens, assis toi avec nous.

Rosie fixa Mycroft, tandis qu'il prenait place sur le banc du parc près de Molly, ignorant complètement Molly qui essuyait ses mains potelées.

\- Est-ce que Anthea t'a fait quitter ton bureau pour que tu puisses voir le soleil ?

\- Non. Elle ne l'a pas fait.

Tendant une cuillère de yaourt à Rose, Molly se tourna et arqua un sourcil vers Mycroft indiquant qu'elle savait qu'il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité.

\- Elle s'est faite portée pâle aujourd'hui, marmonna Mycroft tout penaud. Apparemment tout le monde s'est porté pâle sauf moi.

\- Eh bien, nous sommes contentes que tu sois finalement venu au parc, n'est pas Rosie.

Rosie donna à Mycroft un énorme sourire au yaourt et se tortilla dans sa chaise. Les coins de la bouche de Mycroft s'étirèrent légèrement.

Une fois le petit pot de yaourt finit et son visage nettoyé, Rose commença à se tortiller dans la poussette.

\- Je suis désolée Rosie. Je ne peux pas. Tu dois rester dans ton siège.

\- Que veut- elle ?

L'humeur de Rosie commença à se dégrader.

\- Elle veut marcher.

\- Elle marche ?

\- Pas encore. C'est le problème. Je ne peux pas marcher avec elle et pousser la poussette. Et dès que je la laisserai sortir elle ne reviendra pas dedans.

\- Je vais aider, dit Mycroft en se levant.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas à être quelque part d'important, nous ne voulons pas te retenir.

\- Tout semble calme en ce moment. Montre-moi quoi faire.

Molly libéra Rosie dont l'humeur s'était instantanément améliorer au moment où elle avait été posé sur l'herbe. La petite fille se releva immédiatement en utilisant la poussette. Mycroft fut étonné par la rapidité et la détermination de la petite fille.

\- Là, prends sa main.

Molly indiqua à Mycroft de donner sa main à Rosie. Le bambin donna à Mycroft un regard inquisiteur avant de décider qu'il était bien digne de confiance. Avec la petite main potelée attrapant ses doigts, Mycroft put sentir son cœur gonfler presque inconfortablement.

En se levant, Molly tendit aussi une main à Rosie qui s'empressa de lâcher la poussette en réalisant qu'elle pouvait s'exercer à marcher. Poussant habilement la poussette sur le côté, Molly commença à marcher de nouveau vers le sentier avec Rosie qui marchait joyeusement entre les adultes.

Une fois que les trois arrivèrent sur le chemin, leur vitesse et leur direction furent dictées par Rosie.

Mycroft remarqua instantanément que sa relation avec le monde avait changé. Les gens le regardaient et souriaient. C'était incompréhensible. Le sourire sur le visage de la petite blonde qui faisait son chemin était contagieux. Seuls les canards choisirent de se tourner et de courir dans une autre direction.

Après quelque centaines de mètres la cadence de ses petites jambes ralentit puis se stoppa. Rosia lâcha la main de Molly et se blottit pour se cramponner à la jambe de Mycroft, les petits poignets attrapant désespérément le tissu du costume sur mesure.

\- Oh ! Désolée ! Elle est fatiguée et veut qu'on la porte.

Se baissant pour la faire lâcher Mycroft, les mains de Molly furent repoussées par un cri.

\- Je crois que je peux m'en occuper.

Glissant ses mains sous ses bras, Mycroft souleva Rosie sans effort. Il la positionna contre son épaule, ses bras courbés pour lui faire un siège. Rosie bailla tandis qu'elle posait sa main potelée autour du cou de Mycroft.

\- Elle va s'endormir non, demanda Mycroft avec une pointe d'irritation dans sa voix.

\- Absolument, répondit Molly en réprimant un gloussement alors qu'elle regardait les yeux de Rosie se fermer lentement.

Le couple continua de marcher sans but. Parfois discutant. Parfois non.

\- Allez. Laisse-moi te payer un café. C'est le moins que je puisse faire étant donné que tu n'avais probablement pas prévu de transporter un bébé endormi cette après-midi.

\- Absolument pas, répondit Mycroft rapidement.

\- Quoi ? Une femme ne peut pas payer un café à un homme ? On est en 2017 Mycroft.

\- Non pas avec ce temps. Pas de café. Tu peux me payer un glace.

Un sourire insolent traversa le visage de Mycroft alors que Molly levait les yeux au ciel.

 **#####**

Rosie était toujours profondément endormie sur l'épaule de Mycroft quand un étrange hasard les conduisit à l'entrée du parc la plus proche de Baker Street.

\- Je devrais probablement la ramener à la maison. John va se demander ce qui nous est arrivé.

Acquiesçant Mycroft fit doucement passer Rosie de son épaule à la poussette qui attendait. Molly la couvrit rapidement avec une couverture et mit la capote.

\- Merci pour la glace, Molly.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidé avec la promenade de Rosie. Je dois y aller. Elle va se réveiller si j'arrête de bouger pendant trop longtemps. Profite du reste de ton après -midi.

Molly traversa la rue et fit un signe de la main à Mycroft avant de se diriger en direction du 221b Baker Street.

 **#####**

Plus tard, ce soir-là, Mycroft remarqua que son appartement semblait particulièrement silencieux. Ce soir, le silence avait un goût amer.

Se connectant au réseau de caméras de surveillance, il accéda à la séquence de l'après-midi depuis les caméras 134- 187 de Regent's Park. Quelques instants plus tard il revit sa rencontre avec Molly et Rosie. Quand il arriva au passage où il soulevait Rosie, il arrêta l'image, surpris par ce qu'il vit. Molly le regardait et rayonnait de gaieté pendant que ses mains approchaient Rosie de lui, il y avait une expression de satisfaction sur son propre visage.

Oh.

Il se rassit dans sa chaise, les yeux fixés sur l'image d'eux trois alors qu'il réfléchissait à son prochain geste. Le son d'un message arrivant le sortit de sa réflexion.

SMS : C'était sympa de te voir aujourd'hui. X Molly

SMS : Mon après-midi était plus agréable merci pour ta compagnie. -MH

SMS : :)

SMS : Même si j'ai contracté une dette qui se doit d'être remboursée. -MH

SMS : ?

SMS : Je crois que je te dois une glace. Tu es libre Samedi ? -MH

SMS : Oui. X molly

SMS : Alors c'est un rendez-vous. -MH

SMS : C'est un rendez-vous ? X molly

SMS : Oui. Ça l'est.

SMS : :)

 **~THE END ~**

 **Mycroft aurait -il eu un déclic et cette petite rencontre aurait-il libérer un instinct paternel ? xx**


End file.
